In many instances, local advertisements offering one or more products, services, and/or coupons associated with a particular region and/or location (e.g., the Washington D.C. area, the Northern California area) may be provided to consumers in local forms of media, such as a local classifieds paper. In such instances, consumers that are interested in receiving and/or reviewing these local advertisements may obtain a copy of the local classifieds paper. Some consumers, however, may consider the current methods of receiving and/or reviewing local advertisements overly cumbersome and archaic. With recent developments in the television technologies, television service providers may desire to provide their consumers with seamless ways to perform daily tasks.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.